Natsumi Sora
Background "Threat Level:20 - She's highly dangerous, if you see her, avoid sight, contact and interaction." - Orders issued in Amegakure during her 10 year killing spree of Amega-nin. It's noted that Natsumi doesn't use handsigns to cast jutsu, and as a result, she can quickly cast an entire series of jutsu in extremely rapid success, although she doesn't do it often. Natsumi has a relatively unknown reputation, being that she was from a poor village; The Hidden Night Village. She is known notouriously as a national criminal in Amegakure, mainly due to the thousands of Rain-nin she ruthlessly murdered after her friend Lynn was causelessly killed by a group of rain-nin sent by the old Akatsuki to capture her. The rain-nin failed horribly when they though they killed her, as she flipped the table of reality on them. In Yoshigakure, she is known as a U-Class Rouge-nin, mainly due to the fact that she infiltrated one of Yoshigakures Seal Forbidden Chamber of Scrolls and stole several of them. Due to her being extremely skilled in the art of infiltration, she has been able to steal scrolls from all 5 great nations themselves, and even Yoshigakure. Personality She has a playful but serious personality. She attacks to gather stats and info on the opponent then goes in for the kill. If a ninja is lucky enough to befriend her, they will find her easy to get along with. Appearance Natsumi has short black hair with red ends. She wears a black, neck high cloak with red patterns on it. She also has a Kanji symbol for 'Fire' tattooed on the right side of her neck. Abilities She gain the following abilities from stealing scrolls from different villages, including the Hexoshigakures Sealed Forbidden Scrolls from the Helixians Hidden Sealed Chamber of Scrolls Body Modification and Transmutation Can convert her entire body and parts into chakra, including multiple elements at the same time. When she makes modifications to her body, such as this, she becomes vulnerable to elemental weaknesses and benefits from elemental strenghts. This technique allows her to avoid potentially fatal attacks, although it doesn't always function the way it should. When this ability malfunctions, it makes her extremely tired, before fainting several minutes later. This is due to her not mastering the technique to its full potential. She often uses this ability to avoid attacks and get teammates out of fatal situations. She can use this ability 1 time with a 10 second gap between uses. Contact-Teleportation She can teleport objects up to a mile away by touching them. She can do this 1 time per day. (Gained from stealing and studying a scroll from the Hidden Cloud Village) Transduction Natsumi has shown the ability to tranduct her opponents attacks into different elements by changing her eye color to the elements corrisponding color. This ability stems off from her kekkei genkai, Ocular Chakra Duplication. It has been shown that there's a limit to how often she can do this, so far, shes only able to transduct an elemental attack every 30 seconds, limiting this ability to a 2 use max per minute. It does take a toll on her body when used too often, as it makes her tired much faster than not using it at all. The number of times she can use this ability in a day has been 10. As a result, she only uses it when she has to. Weapons She has highly advanced knowledge of weaponry from studying the Advanced Weaponry Scroll, which was created and sealed by Ace Korimachi. Being that the Helixians put seals on every scroll they create, how she manage to unsealed the scrolls is currently unknown. She uses Chakra Nullification Blades to slowly nullify the chakra of opponents that she impales, meaning her weapons will only work if she impales them. She also uses the blades as melee weapons. Kyōkangan The Kyōkangan, literally meaning "Empathy Eye" (Kyōkan, 共感アイ) is the dojutsu that Natsumi Sora was born with. She awakened it as her brother died in her arms, after being fatally wounded by her father. Makes what ever happens to her, happen to her opponent, when ever she chooses it to happen. Whatever she visualizes in the genjutsu will engender and occur in reality. She sometimes allow her opponents to kill her, and when they think they've won, she flips the Table Of Reality by making them experience what she calls Empathy's Revenge. She had an abusive childhood, which caused her great pain. She gave the ability it's name because she want others to experience what she experiences. It's noted that neither Natsumis mother or father appeared to have had this kekkei genkai, but its impossible to tell, as this dojutsu has no identity, as in it doesn't change anything about the users eye, of body, not even the users chakra system. The genjutsu casted by the Kyōkangan, Empathy's Revenge, is noted as unbreakable, by Kana Korimachi, the formal Hexoshikage of Hexoshigakure. It effects everyone that an affected person looks at, potentially making any and everyone a victim. After unknowningly falling victim to the genjutsu, the victims will stay under its effects until its deactivated. Natsumi awakened an unnamed ability that seemingly stems from her dojutsu, soon after she awakened after a horrific experience in the Land of Rain, when she was ambushed, held captive, and tortured by Rain Ninja. After awakening this ability she proceeded to kill every sound ninja in the area, then unleashed a unknown type of energy that completely destroyed everything withing half a mile of herself, attracting the attention of nearby shinobi. Shortly after the smoke cleared, the ability activated on its own, enveloping her in armor made entirely of a unique purple chakra, then it teleported her to the edge of Amegakure. Disappearing shortly after, the armor disappeared, exposing her body to the elements before she fainted in the heavy rain, only to be taken in 20 minutes after by a Amegakure Kunoichi. It gives her access to several powers of a Phantom-like Entity. Ocular Chakra Duplication Natsumi possesses a kekkei genkai called Me chakura fukusei, litterally meaning "Ocular Chakra Duplication," which allows her to innately copy chakra types on sight. The advantage is that she can obtain any chakra type she sees, but the drawback is that she can only use them to 1/2 their normal strenght. Natsumi makes up for this by meditating on her spare time, making the chakra more potent,and as a result, she can use them to at most 9/10 their full potential. The Chakra Duplication effect seems to be temporary though, as it wears of over exactly 3 days. Currently, due to her copying basic chakra types so often, combined with the fact that she meditates often as well,, she can use all the basic chakra types as if they are her natural affinities; not having to copy them to use them any more. She has been seen using Creation Release chakra before, during the Akatsuki Chronicles Arc, but lost use of it. during this time, Ace Korimachi knew of her abilities first hand, and never used certain chakra types around her, mainly so she wouldn't obtain them and reck havoc on the 5 great nations. The only trace of her use of Creation Release chakra is in her Chakra Nullification Blades, which she stores in special container in her sleeve. Status =Stats= Part I Ninjutsu = 2 Taijutsu = 2.5 Genjutsu = 1 Intelligence = 2 Strenght = 1 Speed = 1.5 Stamina = 4 Handseals = 5 Total = 19 Part II Ninjutsu = 3 Taijutsu = 5 Genjutsu = 5 Intelligence = 5 Strenght = 3 Speed = 4.5 Stamina = 4 Handseals = 5 Total = 34.5 Other Shurikeninjutsu = 5 Analytical Skills = 5 Total = 10 Trivia A lot of Natsumis abilities revolve around empathy or the ability to experience what other experience and vice versa. Reference